


Fogetting

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking Donna's memories, the Doctor turns to Jack to help him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fogetting

The Doctor took off his jacket as he entered the TARDIS from the rain. The rain had hidden the tears that managed to escape as he left Donna at her home one last time. He hated himself for taking her memories and in a sense killing her. Her time on the TARDIS had made her grow stronger and now she would never remember it. She would never remember the strength that she possessed that allowed her to stand up and for one shining moment become the most important person in the universe. He leaned on the handbrake as for the first time in all his years of travel he didn't know where to go. His TARDIS had been full of people just a few hours ago and now he was alone in it again. One thing he knew for sure, though, is that he did not want to be alone. Yet, somehow he always ended up that way. 

Rose was in the other universe with the meta-crisis and he hoped beginning to build a life with him. The meta-crisis could love her in a way that he never could or at least a way that he never allowed himself too. Martha would be back with her family and Sarah Jane would be with her son. Even Jack had Torchwood to go back to and he was sure that Mickey would go with him. Mickey had no one in this universe now, but Jack would help him build a life again. Tonight they would be celebrating the fact that the Earth had been returned to its rightful spot and there would be plenty of alcohol to go around. Not thinking about it, he input the coordinates for Cardiff and pulled the handbrake to send the TARDIS on her way. 

The trip to Cardiff was short and he didn't bother to grab his jacket or coat as he stepped off the TARDIS. He barely made it halfway across the plas when he saw Jack coming around the corner. Jack was swaying slightly and as he got closer, the Doctor could smell the whiskey coming off of him. 

"You look like hell," Jack informed him, his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol. 

"I just got back from dropping Donna off at home," The Doctor answered vaguely. "Is there any more of that whiskey?" Jack's eyes opened slightly in surprise. 

"I didn't take you for a whiskey man," Jack informed him as he waved for the Doctor to follow him. The Doctor fell in step beside him as they walked back towards the entrance to Torchwood. The Doctor shrugged. He hadn't really drank in this body so he didn't know what he liked. In his last body, he preferred hard alcohol that would help him forget what he did during the Time War. In this body, he had only drunk wine so far and that was alright, he wanted something stronger, though, as tonight he just wanted to forget. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Mickey called out from his chair by the rift computer. He was playing a game of cards against Ianto, but it was hard to tell who was winning because as soon as he turned to look at the Doctor, Ianto added more cards to his pile. 

"Oi, enough of that," Jack yelled back. He led the Doctor over to where he had his own pile of cards and picked up a half drunken bottle of whiskey. The Doctor took it from him and twisted the lid off. Putting the bottle to his lips he took a swallow, feeling it burn all the way to his stomach. He could taste that this particular bottle of whiskey had been laced with hyper vodka, but that was alright with him. He took another swallow and handed the bottle back to Jack. 

"What are we playing? The Doctor asked as he sat down. He didn't miss the fact that Mickey and Jack exchanged looks about his behavior, but he didn't comment on it either. 

"Poker. You want me to deal you in next hand?" Mickey asked. 

"Please," The Doctor answered as he took the bottle back from Jack. He took another long drink of it. Being a Time Lord it took him longer to feel the effects of alcohol and he was happy when Jack went up to his office to get another bottle. Together the two of them started on the second bottle and by the time it was about half way gone the Doctor was pleasantly drunk. He grinned and laughed happily with the rest of them as they became worse and worse at poker. Soon the game was forgotten altogether. 

"I should be heading to a hotel to sleep for the night," Mickey commented as he stood up swaying. 

"Not going to share my bed tonight Mickey Mouse?" Jack flirted. Mickey turned to look at him practically falling over as he did. 

"No," Mickey replied. He made a face at Jack as Jack made kissy faces at him. 

"Well, you're not driving. You can sleep on the couch," Jack informed him pointing at it. Mickey stumbled over to it, falling down on it. Standing up Jack took Ianto's hand in his pulling Ianto to his feet first. He then looked at the Doctor. "Joining us?"

"Yeah," The Doctor answered as he got to his feet. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took another larger before setting it down again. He knew what he was getting himself into, and a part of him wanted it. Wanted to feel Jack's body hot against his own. Another part of him was terrified. Still he took Jack's hand in his and allowed Jack to lead him to his bedroom. Ianto immediately laid down on the bed and Jack sat on the edge while the Doctor stood hesitantly by the ladder. "I don't know what has gotten into you Doc, from this afternoon, but you don't have to do this."

"I want to," The Doctor answer. 

"Are you sure you aren't the half-human Doctor?" Jack wondered. The Doctor stepped closer and picked up Jack's hands placing them on his chest. 

"I have two hearts, Jack," He responded. Jack moved his hands down his stomach to his belt, unbuckling it for him. The Doctor watch as Jack pulled the belt out and then unzipped his trousers allowing them to fall. The Doctor toed his converse off before stepping out of his trousers. He sat down on the bed next to Jack. Jack leaned in kissing him softly and he found himself kissing Jack back. He started slightly when a warm body slid up behind him, kissing him on the back of the head. He relaxed when he remembered Ianto was in the room with them. That was alright, though. Jack stopped kissing him to lean over his shoulder and kiss Ianto. 

"I think you finally got your wish Jack," Ianto told him. 

"And who wouldn't wish for two handsome men to share their bed?" Jack replied. The Doctor gasped as a hand slipped into his trousers. He felt Jack's hand brush against him. It had been so long since another person touched him he actually moaned in pleasure raising his hips slightly to meet Jack's hand. Jack smirked as he moved his hand up and down. Precum leaked from the Doctor's cock. Jack used his thumb to smear it across the head before leaning down to take a taste. 

"Jack," The Doctor moaned. His moan was cut off by Ianto's mouth. He kissed him more desperate this time as his pants were pulled completely off and thrown aside. Ianto kissed him pushing backward slightly, to lower him down to the bed. His legs were spread by Jack and a finger pushed against his entrance. His mind was screaming at him that this was happening way to fast even as he moaned as Jack's finger entered his body. He felt the urge to cum rising quickly in him as Jack continued to use his mouth and his finger to push him closer to the edge. He barely managed to squeak out a warning before he spilled himself into Jack's mouth, feeling Jack swallow around him. 

"You just relax for a moment," Jack told him with a chuckle as he sagged against the bed. He nodded as Jack began kissing Ianto in earnest. He removed Ianto's trousers, spreading his legs apart. Jack pulled out a bottle of lube, adding it to his own cock. The Doctor wasn't sure when Jack had removed his trousers, but he watched as Jack lined himself up with Ianto and pushed himself up into his body with no further prep. Ianto groaned deeply, lifting his hips to allow Jack to push in deeper. 

"Oh Jack," Ianto whimpered as Jack moved within him. The Doctor started to turn away but felt the pressure again before a finger slipped once more into his body. He looked up in surprise at Jack as Jack moved his finger in and out at the same time as he thrust into Ianto. He pushed a second finger in, stretching him wider as he planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips. The fingers were removed and he looked at Jack in confusion. 

"Jack?" He questioned. 

"Roll over," Jack told him. The Doctor did what he was told, feeling the bed shift. Jack knelt between his legs and put one hand on his bottom. He expected to have Jack's fingers return, instead he felt something harder and smoother pushing into him as Jack grabbed onto his hips. He buried his face into the pillows as Jack pushed into him. He didn't take any pleasure in the strange burning feeling and wondered how Jack had enjoyed it for all these years. All the Doctor could focus on was the feeling Jack's member moving in and slightly out of his body, stretching him around it as he forced it in deeper. Just when he didn't think he could take any more of Jack into his body, he felt Jack's hips firm against his ass. Jack pushed into him twice more before he paused in his movements. He groaned as Jack leaned across his back reaching down to wrap his hand around him. 

"You're not hard," Jack frowned as he found the Doctor's member flaccid. 

"No," The Doctor agreed as he pushed himself up so that he was on his elbows rather than his shoulders. He looked at Jack over his shoulder. "You actually enjoy this?"

"Yes, and I am sure you will too. I just have to find the right spot," Jack reassured him. He moved his fingers along the Doctor's member trying to coax the Doctor into an erection. He had waited years for this moment and he wasn't going to lose the opportunity to have sex with the Doctor again. He just had to make sure that the Doctor found pleasure in the act. Ianto rolled over, kissing the Doctor again. The Doctor kissed him back, hesitant once more. He tried to focus on the feeling of Ianto's kiss and Jack's hand on his member and not the strange sensation in his arse. He groaned loudly as Jack grabbed his shoulders lifting him up. Ianto took the opportunity to move so that his mouth wrapped around the Doctor's member. Jack took that moment to finally hit the place inside the Doctor he had been looking for. The Doctor yelped at a loss for words as pleasure shot through his body. Jack chuckled. 

"There it is. I was hoping you had a prostate," Jack informed him. 

"You could have asked," The Doctor moaned. He couldn't take much more of the dual sensation and even though he had just cum shortly before he found himself cumming again. Jack pulled slowly out of him moving back to Ianto. He wasn't as gentle with Ianto as he pounded into his body chasing his release. He made sure Ianto found it first though, as he wanted more than anything else tonight to finish inside the Doctor. He was too close to cumming and he barely managed to push his way back into the Doctor's body before he was cumming. He kept himself buried inside the Doctor, as he collapsed forward. 

"Round two?" Jack panted as he laid there. The Doctor groaned. 

"You can't possibly be ready for a round two already," He informed Jack. 

"Fifty-first-century hormones, I am sure there will be a round three possibly even four before he is done," Ianto complained half-heartedly. "Just prepare to be sore in the morning."

"I'm already sore," The Doctor replied. Jack kissed the back of his neck as he nudged his prostate. The Doctor felt his body responding and lifted his bottom higher. "Round two it is."


End file.
